The Twins and the Commoner
by FroggersGirl1992
Summary: High school is over and with college just beginning, how will Haruhi survive? Meeting the club members she once again finds herself thrust into their world. TwinsxHaruhi fic! Critism welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but it is just not going to happen. **

* * *

College. College was something every student aspired to; well, almost every student. However, as every student in his high school could attest to, parents had the most say in the matter. If they wanted you to go to college you went to college. There was no in between, which is how Haruhi Fujioka found herself standing outside the large double doors leading into the local prestigious college. Her reasons for not wanting to go to another prestigious school were simple; she knew almost nobody and again would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Well, at least I may meet some of my friends from high school again." She mumbled to herself pushing open the doors.

The inside was filled with boys and girls in the typical school uniforms; the girls were wearing light blue skirts with a white shirt, grey jacket and blue tie and the boys wore a similar outfit, but instead of a blue skirt they wore black pants. Every student had the schools lion and gryphon emblem displayed proudly on the left shoulder of the jackets. Noisy chatter met Haruhi's ears as she entered the building, weaving in and out of the crowd intent on reaching her classroom and escaping the stares she was receiving. Her sweater and pants suddenly felt too warm and she began to sweat lightly. 'I need to get the uniform somehow; I am getting too many looks. My mannerisms earn me enough as it is.'

As she walked up the stairs to the third floor, two familiar red heads began creeping up behind her. Kaoru reached out a hand and tapped his friend from high school on the shoulder. Haruhi gave a small 'Eep,' and bolted up the rest of the steps before stopping to look for the person who had touched her. Spotting the twins, Haruhi chuckled and lounged against the railing waiting for them to finish climbing the stairs. Hikaru and Kaoru approached her grinning like cats that had got the cream. They each threw an arm around her shoulders and began steering her into the hall towards the classrooms. "Haruuuuhiii-chaaan, we didn't know our favorite commoner was going to be here toooooo," the twins spoke in unison making sure to draw out her name as well as the word 'too'.

The mischievous under tone in their voices made Haruhi shiver, "Kaoru, Hikaru do you know where I can find room 3-A?"

The Hitachan brother's grins grew wider.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"What class are we in?"

"3-A."

"Haruhi can just…come with…us." Kaoru finished the exchange pausing in between his words for effect.

The girl grimaced for a moment before sighing, 'I wonder what they are up to.'

The twins took a left turn and brought Haruhi to a door labeled, '3rd floor music room'. Haruhi blinked. "Oddly familiar isn't it Haruhi-chan?" Hikaru said, reaching for the handle.

Haruhi gulped and blinked as the door opened to reveal Tamaki and Mori standing by a table listening to Kyoya talk about something as he typed away on his computer. Hunny sat opposite Kyoya nibbling on a luscious slice of cake topped with plenty of icing and strawberries. She stood silently just inside the door in shock for a moment before the twins again began dragging her forward towards the group of boys. "Tamaki, we brought her!"

Tamaki turned to look at the twins, his eyes automatically filling with tears as he ran towards them. He scooped Haruhi up into a bone crushing hug, "Haruhi-chan! I missed you! We are starting the club again and you're going to be a part of it!"

Haruhi gasped and gave Mori a pleading look to rescue her from the crazed blonde. The silent boy walked over and plucked her from Tamaki's grasp setting her down next to him. Hunny then bounded over Bun-bun in hand and looked up at Haruhi cutely, "Please join Haru-chan! Bun-bun and I both want you to join."

Haruhi sighed and looked at the twins, "This is why you kidnapped me before class?"

"Yes." They crowed happily.

"How did you even know I was attending here?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with a finger as he spoke, "I happened to mention it to your father in passing that we were attending here."

Haruhi paused to think for a moment, taking in the pleading looks from both Tamaki and Hunny, before sighing and saying that she would join the club again, but only on one condition.

"What condition would that be Haru-chan?" Hunny said, again nibbling on his sugary treat.

"This time I want to be a female member of the club."

Tamaki cried again clinging to Kyoya, "Mommy, Haruhi-chan is saying terrible things!"

The stoic teen sighed, "I don't have a problem with it Tamaki. I think having a female member will increase our popularity. Now, please stop clinging to me and stop calling me 'mommy', you're getting tears all over my keyboard."

The bell began to ring and again the twins began whisking Haruhi off to class, after she promised to return to music room during break. Arriving at the classroom, she took a seat in the middle and the twins sat on either side of her, sharing a grin that told Haruhi they were once again up to something.

As soon as class ended Haruhi once again found herself being ushered out of the room by the twins. 'What are they up to now?'

Her answer came quickly as they pulled her into another room where a female member of the school was waiting, a uniform in hand. Kaoru whispered in the girl's ear, "Just like we asked, right Yuki?"

She nodded and took Haruhi by the hand, leading her to a curtained off section and thrust her behind it commanding she change into the uniform. The girl obeyed and exited the section her sweater and jeans in hand. Yuki took them and put the other clothes in Haruhi's school bag before motioning for her to sit in a chair. Yuki then ran a brush through the long brown tresses before pinning her bangs back on the left side with a few silver clips. Haruhi saw the lip gloss and blush and mumbled that she did want to wear any makeup, Yuki smiled and said it was only a little and began applying the substances. Once she finished Yuki spun the chair around and revealed Haruhi's new look to the twins.

Hikaru grinned, "Tamaki is going to have a field day."

* * *

A/N: Yay! First OHSHC fic! *dances happily* Reviews would be loved ^.^ and helpful critics too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wrote a letter to ask for the rights to this series….It got rejected. So nope I don't own it. **

**

* * *

**

Haruhi managed to get through the rest of her classes before lunch, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the boys of the school. She sat down with the twins again and asked, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Kaoru blushed slightly, "Haruhi-chan they like your new look is all."

She sighed, "I wonder what Kyoya is going to impose as his penalty this time?"

"He already told you."

"He did? I must have missed that."

Hikaru grinned, "You're the female member just like you asked. Now our club is not just for the ladies."

Haruhi mentally winced as she realized just what she had gotten herself into, and began writing taking down the information the teacher was scribbling on the board. Part way through the class, a note landed on her desk as a group of students passed by on the way to the board to solve a problem. Haruhi reached out with one slender hand and opened the note, '_I heard from an unknown source your joining the host club, I will see you there cutie,' _she blinked and slipped the note into her bag for the moment. The girl felt a little unsure about the attention she was beginning to get.

The twins noticed the troubled look that passed briefly over the girls face a she read the note. Hikaru looked at his brother and mouthed a question. Kaoru replied with a short nod and returned to his notes giving the clock a wistful look, begging the clock hands to move faster. As class ended, the trio parted ways, each having different places to be.

* * *

The next few classes passed slowly and torturously, and as the bell rang signaling the beginning of break, Haruhi practically flew out of the classroom and slammed into a hard surface. She blinked and stepped back. A masculine voice asked if she was alright, and the girl looked up saying that she was okay. Haruhi blinked, "Mori?"

"Hunny asked me to get you and bring you to the club room."

The girl blinked again and stepped back. "I wouldn't have gotten lost."

Mori didn't say anything else and merely turned around, beginning to walk towards the end of the hall. Haruhi sighed and followed him ignoring the stares she was getting. They arrived at the music room and as the boy pushed the door open; Haruhi could not help but to stop in her tracks and stare. The room was decked out as if it was a tropical paradise once again, only this time they had taken it a step farther. There were animals. Every member of the club was decked out in tropical outfits with either a parrot or a small monkey on their shoulder. The girl took a deep breath and crossed over the threshold into the room. Tamaki's face lit up and he ran forward with what looked like sparkles and hearts floating around his body. 'I think I am going crazy,' she thought to herself.

He came to a sliding halt in front of her and lifted up a colorful outfit. "Mommy wants you to wear this!"

She reached out a hand and took the outfit, sighing, before going to the curtained area to get changed. The shirt came down to just below her knees and was a soft purple with lavender flowers and the top was a white bikini style with soft purple trim and lavender flowers. Haruhi moved so she could see how she looked in the mirror and gave a small sigh of relief. The top was not as revealing as it looked to be at first glance, 'They remembered I still am a modest person.'

The boys sat lounging around waiting for other students to enter the room. Hikaru blinked as the lone female member walked past. "H-Haruhi?"

The girl turned to look at him, her soft doe like eyes only adding to the stunning effect. "Yes Hikaru?"

The boy turned away blushing slightly, "It is nothing."

Tamaki noticed what was going on and ran over scooping Haruhi up. "Big brother should be nice to his little sister!"

This made every other member of the club pause and Kaoru grinned saying, "King…are you jealous?"

Tamaki turned a light red and sputtered setting the girl down and going off to curl up in his chair muttering about red heads. Hunny dove back into his cake and Mori sat next to him and Kyoya began walking over from his perch on the far side of the room. "Haruhi I have a… challenge for you."

She blinked and cocked her head to the side as he continued to speak. "I want to challenge you to see if you can get more regulars than the other members of the club. If you can…you'll be free to leave the club at any time."

The twins and Tamaki gave twitches that almost went unnoticed. Almost…Mori saw them and shook his head slightly. 'Kyoya may be taking this too far this time.'

Haruhi thought for a moment or two before answering, "I will do my best."

Kaoru looked like he was going to say something, but was unable to because the doors to the music room opened. The patrons of the club were beginning to arrive. The first male to enter the club looked a little on edge, as if he could not believe he was actually entering the music room…until he saw Haruhi. His eyes lit up and he smiled a gentle smile as he walked over towards her unaware of the eyes watching him secretly as he made his way over to sit across from her. Haruhi could not help but to notice that the boy was fairly good looking and blushed lightly. "Hello."

The boy flashed her a stunning smile, "Hello to you too. Are you new to the school?"

"Yes. I am just starting today."

"What brought you to the host club?"

"I used to go to school with the other members and when they asked me to join, I agreed."

The boy flashed a cheeky grin, "I am glad you said yes because I don't think I have seen somebody as pretty as you around here before."

The twins and Tamaki visibly twitched, catching the attention of the girls sitting around them. A brunette spoke up, "Tamaki-kun, what is wrong?"

The boy smiled and threw his arms wide as he chuckled, "Nothing is wrong. I was merely caught up in my thoughts about your beauty."

The girls blushed.

* * *

The school day came to a close and Haruhi found herself swept off by the crowd. When things finally settled down, Haruhi discovered she was lost.


End file.
